In love with in chimera
by DramaticalRaven
Summary: Corey repensait à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Depuis que Lucas l'avait attaqué jusqu'à sa transformation en chimère et sa relation avec Mason. Il le regardait travailler mais tout dérapa et la température monta... Mais une morsure et tout change... Mais que vient faire une ancienne histoire que seul les loups-garous Alpha connaissent ? Mason x Corey (YAOI) Venez jeter un œil.
_Mot de l'auteur : Voici mon tout premier OS sur du Morey, parce que y'en a pas du tout sur ce site donc il faut bien que quelqu'un s'y mette un jour. Il n'y aura pas de suite ou alors peut-être sur du Sterek mais je ne garantie rien là-dessus. Je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et j'espère que vous allez aimer, j'ai inventé une légende rien que pour cet OS !_

 _Couples : Mason x Corey, Derek x Stiles, Scott x Kira, Breaden x Malia, Liam x Hayden_

In love with a chimera

Corey regardait son petit-ami en train de travailler. Jamais il n'aurait pensé être de nouveau en couple si rapidement depuis la mort de Lucas. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite à ce moment-là… Il était à l'hôpital quand les Dread Doctors sont venus le chercher, ensuite ils avaient fait de lui une chimère alors qu'il ne se rappelait de rien. Puis il avait tenté d'aider Scott et la meute à savoir où leur repère se trouvait en lisant le livre mais le Vrai Alpha avait perdu patience et enfoncer ses griffes dans la nuque de Corey. En colère, le brun s'en alla et il finit, grâce à Théo, par se souvenir d'un sous-sol qui permettra de trouver Liam et Hayden.

Après il s'était rapproché de Mason et avait testé jusqu'où pouvait aller sa force mais il s'était mit à vomir le liquide noir propre aux échecs pour re-finir dans une chambre d'hôpital. Corey avait su à cet instant que les Dread Doctors allaient venir le chercher et le tuer, il avait donc fuit et s'était camouflé sur une ambulance, grâce à son nouveau pouvoir venant de son côté caméléon, en entendant les pas de celui à la canne. Le brun avait soufflé lorsque les pas s'étaient éloignés mais l'instant d'après une violente douleur le frappa à l'abdomen et il savait qu'il état redevenu visible. Corey avait été hanté par l'image de Mason jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Cependant, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il se réveilla assis près d'une immense souche d'arbre à côté des autres échecs ramené à la vie par Théo. Il avait aidé la chimère « sauver » Lydia mais en réalité celui-ci ne voulait que Parrish, alias Hellhound (Le Chien de L'Enfer). Bien sûr le plan avait échoué mais Théo avait tout de même réussit à avoir le quatrième masque des Dread Doctors. Etant retourné normalement en cours comme si rien n'était arrivé, il se porta volontaire pour nettoyer la bibliothèque. Il fut rejoint par Liam et Mason pour finir par inviter ce dernier à un rendez-vous. Il sort de la bibliothèque puis se camoufle sur des casiers mais Théo le sent et lui dit de se montrer ce qu'il fit. La chimère lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine de se cacher mais Corey lui répond qu'il ne veut pas faire de mal alors Théo le menace et le brun est forcé de le suivre.

Corey devient le partenaire de Mason en biologie. Plus tard ils s'étaient retrouvés dans les vestiaires où le brun avait demandé au black de rester en vie avec lui. Ils finissent par s'embrasser mais Mason dit qu'il ne sortirait pas avec lui avant de le ré-embrasser avec passion. Corey se rappelait la bataille d'Eichen House… Là où il avait été blessé par le Hellhound et sauvé par Malia qui avait prit sa douleur… Il se rappelait quand Mason l'avait empêché de partir après cette bataille… Corey se souvenait de leur baiser dans le bus de l'ancienne école de Liam pendant le match de charité de Lacrosse alors qu'ils cherchaient à qui pouvait bien appartenir les traces de chaussures trouvé à l'hôpital. Les chaussures appartenaient surement à « La Bête », la réussite des Dread Doctors… La chimère qui ferait renaître la fameuse Bête du Gévaudan tuée par la première Argent en tant que chasseuse… Mais pendant qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un était entré dans le bus et Corey dut les camoufler afin qu'ils ne se fassent pas attraper.

Mais une fois redevenu visible, ils étaient tellement proches qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau embrasser… Mais… Corey repoussa Mason alors qu'il avait sentit une drôle de sensation à son contact… Scott et Liam finirent par découvrir que c'était Mason la Bête mais Corey ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal alors il les rendit invisible afin de s'enfuir avec Mason. Malgré tout, les Dread Doctors réussirent à mettre la main sur le black, assommant Corey dans un même temps. Le brun s'était cependant réveillé et était partit pour espionner la meute toujours en étant invisible mais il se fit repérer par Scott. La chimère finit par dire ce qui état arrivé à Mason. C'était pourtant trop tard, la Bête du Gévaudan était revenue et Mason avait disparut. La bataille fut rude… Corey ne pouvait que s'inquiéter pour le black alors qu'il surveillait l'école avec Hayden qui faisait en sorte de le consoler.

Grâce au cri de Lydia, Mason fut sauvé et Scott élimina la Bête à l'aide de ses souvenirs d'Allison qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à la sœur de Sebastien Valet (La Bête originale), Marie-Jeanne. La Bête mourut par la lame qui l'a tué la première fois, qui était dissimulé dans la canne de l'un des Dread Doctors. Quand Mason réapparut, Corey s'était rendu de nouveau visible pour aller le voir de suite. Kira était revenu pour aider et apporter un message de la part des Skinwalkers, qui lui avait appris à suffisamment se contrôler pour venir en aide à Scott, pour Théo qui disparut sous la Terre. Finalement Corey se retrouvait être la dernière chimère encore en vie, refusant de devenir un loup…

Et le voilà, dans la chambre de son maintenant petit-ami, en train de fixer celui-ci. Le black finit par en avoir marre de sentir le regard du brun sur lui puis se jeta sur la bouche de la chimère dans un baiser sauvage et sensuel. Corey gémissait doucement sous la sensation de la langue de son petit-ami. Le black fit allonger sa chimère sur le sol tout en continuant à l'embrasser puis il passa une main sous le sweet de celui-ci. Mason caressait le torse finement musclé de Corey qui se cambrait délicatement sous son corps. La température montait entre les deux adolescents qui se laissaient complètement aller. L'ancienne chimère laissa échapper un grognement sans savoir d'où celui-ci venait. Corey regarda son amant d'un regard vitreux. Avait-il bien entendu ?

Les pensées du caméléon se firent incohérentes quand le black descendit mordiller son ventre. Seules ces sensations nouvelles étaient sa préoccupation. Il gémissait, se cambrait, implorait, griffait le dos du black alors que celui-ci embrassait et mordait son cou offert sans aucune résistance. Des grognements emplissaient la pièce. Corey savait qu'ils venaient de Mason mais il n'en avait cure. Il savait qu'avec lui il se contrôlerait tout comme Lucas l'avait fait avec lui quand il avait été transformé en une sorte de scorpion géant… Le meilleur ami de Liam ne voyait plus rien à part le corps gémissant sous lui. Il savait que quelque chose clochait. Il entendait parfaitement les battements frénétiques du cœur de Corey et sentait son excitation. Est-ce que, par hasard, il avait des séquelles de sa transformation en « La Bête » ?…

Un crie spécialement érotique arrêta Mason dans ses pensées. Il venait juste de le mordre. Il vit sur le cou de Corey une morsure bien visible, dégoulinante de sang… Le black paniqua. S'il venait de mordre Corey alors ne perdrait-il pas le contrôle là en ce moment même ? N'était-il pas en train de redevenir cette créature avide de sang et peut importe lequel ? Non… Il allait faire du mal à Corey… Il devait partir tout de suite. Mason se leva en quatrième vitesse, mit sa veste puis descendit les escaliers de sa maison afin de sortir en claquant la porte, laissant ainsi son petit-ami sur le sol de sa chambre. Celui-ci n'avait rien compris à ce qui venait de se passer… Il se releva pour s'asseoir et fixa la porte de la chambre par laquelle le black était sortit… Avant que tout dégénère, la chimère décida d'appeler le reste de la meut en envoyant un simple message groupé : « Mason m'a mordu et est partit dehors paniqué. Il faut le retrouver vite ! ». Il reçut très vite une réponse de Scott qui donnait rendez-vous à toute la meut chez lui. Ne réfléchissant pas, Corey fonça chez le True Alpha.

La meute était réuni presque dans sa totalité :

-Scott répondait toujours présent même si la fin de sa vie de lycéen arrivait à grand pas mais en tant qu'Alpha, c'était son obligation de prendre soin de sa meute. Toujours aussi déprimé du départ de Kira avec les Skinwalkers.

-Stiles suivait son bro' n'importe t'où au péril de sa vie. L'incident avec Théo les ayant encore plus rapprochés.

-Liam avait répondu à l'appelle de son Alpha.

-Hayden restait collée à son petit-ami.

Ethan et Danny étaient revenus à Beacon Hills par choix ne pouvant rester séparés. Maintenant Ethan était le Béta de Scott.

-Lydia venait même si Parrish n'était plus là. Elle restait en retrait, toujours anéantie par sa décision de partir loin de Beacon Hills.

-Malia était là mais parlait avec Breaden par SMS tandis que celle-ci était toujours à la recherche de « La Louve du Désert »

-Et Corey était au milieu de ce petit monde, s'inquiétant encore et encore pour son petit-ami.

La meute penchait sur le problème du black tandis que Stiles appelait Derek en retrait pour lui demander des informations sur ce qu'il se passait.

*Conversation Téléphonique*

Derek : Stiles pourquoi m'appelles-tu encore ? Je ne t'ais pas donné mon numéro pour que tu me demande de l'aide dès que tu le souhaite…

Stiles: Oh mais mon Big Bad Wolf ! Je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de ma voix et que tu ne demandes qu'une chose c'est que je t'appelle !

Derek : Stiles… Viens-en au but.

Stiles : Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Mason. Il a mordu Corey et s'est enfoui car il a eu peur.

Derek : Il l'a mordu à quel moment ?

Stiles : Ils faisaient l'amour… Enfin débutaient.

Derek : Donc à un moment de forte excitation. Bien… Etant donné qu'il a pris conscience de ce qu'il faisait je pense que Corey est la solution à ce problème… La chimère est son ancrage… Donc il n'y a qu'elle que peux lui faire reprendre le contrôle. Mason a prit peur car il pensait qu'il allait lui faire du mal tout comme Lucas c'est ça ?

Stiles : Oui… Lucas, l'ex de Corey. Il s'est contrôlé quand il a pris conscience qu'il allait blesser Corey… Mais…

Derek : « La Bête » a du laisser des séquelles… Je pense que Mason a récupéré la partie animale de la chimère… C'est donc bel et bien un loup-garou mais cela ne s'est pas enclenché dès le début… Ma mère m'avait raconté qu'un loup-garou qui ignore ce qu'il est a besoin d'une chose pour le réveiller comme l'excitation sexuelle ou une morsure… Le déni d'un loup-garou est le seul moyen pour que ses pouvoirs ne voient pas le jour… Il se peut que jamais ses pouvoirs de loup de ne révèle.

Stiles : Je vois. Dis Derek… Tu crois que c'est ce qui est arrivé à Scott ?

Derek : De quoi tu parles encore ?

Stiles : Et si… Et si Scott était un loup-garou depuis le début et que la morsure de Peter l'avait réveillé ? Ce serait possible non ? Et puis ça expliquerait pourquoi les affaires sur lesquels son père travaillait étaient toujours liés au surnaturel… Non, tu me prends pour un fou là non ?

Derek : … Ta théorie se tient. Stiles concentres-toi sur Mason pour le moment. Cela ne sert à rien de se questionner sur Scott pour l'instant.

Stiles : D'accord. Derek, je t'aime.

Derek : Stiles… Moi aussi je t'aime abruti d'hyperactif.

*Fin conversation téléphonique*

Stiles raccrocha et retourna s'asseoir avec les autres. Il dévoila ce que Derek venait de lui apprendre mais en voyant le regard de la meute sur lui, il pâlit puis se mit en colère :

« -Vous avez écouté ma conversation ?! Non mais ça va pas ! C'est privé quand même ! Vous… Je sais même pas ce que je devrais dire ! Non mais vous avez vraiment… J'arrive pas à le croire, sérieux ! Explosa-t-il

-Stiles… On a pas fait exprès… On est des loups-garous, on ne le contrôle pas ce genre de chose. Tenta d'expliquer son meilleur ami

-Ha. Ha. Ha. Te fous pas de ma gueule Scott. Vous savez quoi, vu que vous savez tout, je me barre. Ok ? Démerdez-vous compris ?! »

Puis l'humain partit en claquant la porte. La meute resta de marbre mais l'Alpha était gêné. Il avait violé l'intimité de son ami… Même avec l'incident de Théo, il continuait à décevoir son ami et le bro' code. Il était vraiment il sale raclure… Mais il réfléchissait sur ce que son bro' avait dit à Derek. Il est vrai que chacune des affaires de son père était liée au surnaturel et cela expliquerai pourquoi il était revenu à Beacon Hills… Se pourrait-il qu'il était vraiment un loup-garou depuis le début et cela sans le savoir ? Les soupçons de Stiles étaient-ils fondés ? Sa tête tournait à plein régime… Les autres le remarquèrent et Corey attira son attention sur le fait que retrouver Mason était plus important que savoir si oui ou non Scott était un loup-garou de naissance que Derek Hale.

De son côté Stiles conduisait plutôt vite. Il était en colère contre la meute. Ils avaient osés écouter sa conversation avec Derek ! Il n'arrivait pas à le croire ! Il accéléra encore, voulant extérioriser sa rage. Son téléphone sonnait mais il en avait cure. Il fonça encore plus vite, longeant la forêt. Soudain, une forme se jeta sous ses roues, il tourna violemment le volant vers la droite mais il dévia de la route et rentra dans un arbre, s'assommant sur le volant de sa jeep. La forme qui l'avait fait déviée s'approcha de lui puis toucha la vitre. Elle regarda Stiles évanouit, la tête en sang. Les yeux rouges de la forme fixaient le corps de l'adolescent. Quelques minutes plus tard quand elle fut sûr que Stiles respirait et allait s'en sortir, elle repartie vers la forêt pour disparaître dans les arbres. Au Mexique, Derek qui était inquiet après l'appel de Stiles ressenti d'un coup une violente douleur à la tête. Il était arrivé quelque chose à son compagnon… Il était en vie mais quelque chose n'allait pas… La douleur se fit mille fois plus violente… Derek se tordit en deux… Quelqu'un torturait son amant…

Mason courait à perdre haleine. Il entendait des cris et Corey l'appeler. Corey le cherchait mais ces cris… Des cris de douleur pure. Cette voix pleine de souffrance et de peine… C'était Stiles il le savait. Stiles souffrait… Il devait le retrouver, le sauver et se prouver qu'il ne pourra pas faire de mal à personne ni même à son Corey… Il devait se le prouver et le prouver à tous… Mason courait, courait et courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il zigzaguait à travers les arbres, fracassait chaque branche et chaque obstacle qu'il y avait sur son passage. Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge flamboyant, ses ongles avaient poussés pour devenir des griffes acérées, quatre crocs au bout sanglant lui sortaient de la bouche. Il fonçait encore et toujours plus vite. Il arriva très vite au Nemeton et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Stiles était là à moitié déshabillé, les jambes écartées, le torse en sang, le crâne à peine ouvert, des larmes sillonnaient ses joues et des sanglots s'échappaient de ses lèvres bleues. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait Théo… Qui, avec son visage si souriant, semblait vraiment prendre son pied. L'enfoiré griffait le corps de Stiles et mordait chaque morceau de chaire qui était à sa merci.

Le black ne réfléchit pas plus et se lança sur Théo. Il l'attrapa par la gorge et le projeta contre un arbre plus loin. Il vérifia que Stiles allait s'en sortit et voyant Scott et les autres arriver, il se dirigea vers Théo pour continuer à le frapper. Sa rage était si visible et si terrifiante qu'aucun membre de la meute ne s'approcha. Scott prenait la douleur de Stiles avec Liam, Ethan et Malia. Lydia hurla pour une mort qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver et chacun cru qu'il s'agissait de Stiles alors ils redoublèrent d'effort pour soulager l'humain. Soudain, alors que Mason arrachait violemment la gorge de Théo après l'avoir tabassé et écorché vif, un hurlement retentit. Scott et le black le reconnurent entre mille, Derek. Alors Mason hurla à son tour pour signaler sa position à l'ancien Alpha. Stiles était dans les vapes mais il souriait… Il allait mourir avec son amant à ses côtés… Il était déçu que son père ne soit pas là cependant c'était mieux ainsi.

Derek arriva en quatrième vitesse. Il se jeta sur son compagnon. Il le prit délicatement dans ses bras puis le berça lentement. Stiles encore presque mort murmura doucement :

«-Scott, mords-moi.

-Non… Stiles… Paniqua l'Alpha

-Pitié Scott… Je veux essayer… Derek, tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ? Insista Stiles

-Oui… Scott mords Stiles. Dit Derek avec conviction

-Très bien… Accepta l'Alpha »

Scott se pencha sur le corps de son ami puis prenant son poignet, le mordit doucement. Stiles cria légèrement quand il sentit les crocs de Scott lui transpercer la peau… C'était cependant moins pire que quand Derek le mordait pendant l'acte… Sa cicatrice près de son téton droit en témoignait. L'humain sentait le venin de lycanthropie parcourir ses veines. Il avait mal mais se retrouver dans les bras de son amant le détendait. Derek, lui, avait peur… Allait-il encore perdre son amour dans ses bras ? Stiles était calme, serein, détendu… L'humain ferma les yeux puis plus rien. Derek ne sentait plus rien, le cœur de son amant ne battait plus, son corps était pâle et sans vie… L'ancien Alpha pleura. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et venaient s'échouer sur le visage serein de Stiles. La meute laissa également des larmes inonder leur visage. Soudain, un petit renard noir aux yeux bleus nuit apparut à l'orée de la forêt. Il était baigné d'une douce lumière argentée et avait cinq queues qui flottaient au-dessus de sa tête.

Le renard s'approcha de Stiles, la meute en avait le souffle coupé. L'animal avança son museau sur la cicatrice de la morsure de Derek près du téton de Stiles. La lumière argentée se propagea sur le corps de l'humain, le cachant aux yeux des autres. Quand la lumière disparut, le corps de Stiles était guérit, enveloppé dans un kimono blanc aussi pur que la neige. D'un coup, l'humain se mit à tousser et respirer fortement. Derek enlaça son amant et le serra fort contre lui. Il ne l'avait pas perdu… Stiles n'était pas mort, il était bien là, dans ses bras et vivant… Personne ne comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sauf Mason. Mason avait compris, il ne savait comment mais il savait. Etait-ce le savoir de Sebastien Valet ? Ou bien son loup intérieur qui comprenait ce qu'il l'entourait ? Il ne le savait pas. Il avait juste compris ce que venait de se passer avec Stiles.

Corey regardait la scène. Il était heureux que Stiles soit vivant. Il ne le connaissait pas assez mais il savait très bien qu'on pouvait compter sur lui si on avait un problème… Corey le respectait. L'humain avait accompli tant de chose tout en n'étant pas une créature surnaturel tout comme son père ou la mère de Scott… Cependant la chimère avait cette drôle de sensation de ne pas être à sa place… Il regarda Mason le fixer. Avec son petit-ami, il était lui-même… Il était dans son élément… Chez lui mais dans la meute… Si éloigné de chaque membre… Il n'avait pas sa place, non… Rien que Mason faisait le lien entre lui et la meute de Scott… Rien d'autre que Mason… Il vit alors Stiles se lever lentement et venir vers lui. Le caméléon paniqua et se recula jusqu'à que son dos touche un arbre. L'humain, si on pouvait encore le nommer ainsi vu ses yeux bleus nuit, le prit doucement dans ses bras. Corey put ensuite entendre un léger murmure que seul lui entendit : « Tu es mon petit frère maintenant Corey… » La chimère se mit à pleurer puis serra Stiles dans ses bras à son tour. La lumière argentée se remit à luire pour envelopper les deux bruns.

Mason regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Corey avait les yeux bleus nuit, était baigné dans une douce et protectrice lumière argentée, avait trois queues qui virevoltaient au-dessus du sol. Stiles étaient pareil mais avait cinq queues au lieu de trois. Chacun retint son souffle. Jamais il n'avait vu telle créature sauf Derek qui laissa échapper un murmure que chacun entendu : « Démon-renard ». Derek n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Cette histoire avait bercé son enfance. Sa mère lui avait raconté l'histoire du Démon-renard un million de fois jusqu'à ses quinze ans… Il la connaissait sur le bout des doigts… Tenté par une force invisible, l'ancien Alpha commença à conter :

« Il y a très longtemps dans la forêt, vivait un somptueux Démon-renard. Il vivait en harmonie avec chaque créature surnaturelle de cet univers. Le renard était respecté et écouté par chacun. Il était la matriarche, le patriarche étant le loup-garou Alpha qui avait le rôle de son compagnon. Les deux créatures étaient proche… Très proche… Elles étaient âmes-sœurs. Aucun chasseur ne s'attaquait à cette harmonie que vivait les compagnons. Tant qu'ils ne sortaient pas de la forêt, ils resteraient tranquilles. Cependant, le Démon-renard avait un petit-frère et celui-ci était beaucoup plus jeune que le renard. Alors, un jour qu'il courait après un papillon dans la forêt, il sortit de la forêt. Le Démon-renard courra après lui, le chercha pendant des heures et des heures mais ne le trouva pas. Le Démon-renard ne lâcha pas l'affaire et continua à chercher, accompagné par son compagnon. Les deux créatures restaient soudés mais… Ils ne retrouvèrent jamais le petit-frère tant chéri…

Le Démon-renard commença à déprimé. L'Alpha dépérissait avec lui. Ils étaient connectés et si l'un mourait, l'autre suivait le même chemin. Chaque créature ressentait la déprime de leur matriarche et patriarche. Elles ne pouvaient pas laisser passer ça… Le Démon-renard avait sauvé la vie de nombreuses d'entre elles… Il était le sauveur de la forêt. La plus belle et splendide créature surnaturelle du monde méritait le bonheur… Elle avait déjà perdu ses parents… Elle ne pouvait pas perdre son petit-frère aussi… Non… Les loups-garous, les Kitsunes, les Wendigos, les Vampires, les Esprits et tous les autres se mirent en tête de rendre le bonheur volé de leur matriarche. Si elle mourait, ils mouraient tous avec elle mais pour le moment ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser dans la déprime comme ça avec leur Alpha qui se mourait… Ils devaient tous retrouvé le petit-frère tant chéri…

Des mois de recherches intensives… Sans aucun résultat… C'est alors qu'un vampire eu une idée… Il fallait fouiller la maison des chasseurs… Alors ils y allèrent… Un des Kitsunes se glissa par la cave et ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang… Le petit-frère tant chéri était sur le sol, en sang… Il était mort… Le Kitsune prit le jeune Démon-renard dans ses bras après avoir repris sa forme humaine puis sortit rejoindre les autres dans la forêt… Le Kitsune marchait doucement parmi ses congénères, chacun baissait la tête en voyait le corps sans vie du petit-frère tant chéri. Leur matriarche allait être tellement triste mais au moins elle saurait ce qui était arrivé… Le Kitsune posa délicatement le cadavre du jeune Démon-renard devant la matriarche et l'Alpha. Le loup ne bougea pas tandis que le Démon-renard s'approchait lentement… Une lumière argentée apparut autour de lui puis un cri résonna. La matriarche hurlait son désespoir alors chaque créature de la forêt en fit de même et un immense cri unifié en résultat.

Les chasseurs entendirent se cri et se préparèrent. Ils savaient ce que cela signifiait, la Guerre. Alors la Guerre éclata. Le Démon-renard était fou de rage tout comme son Alpha. Mais… Les chasseurs gagnèrent… La matriarche blessée, l'Alpha presque mort et le Kitsune, écorché de partout, ayant porté le corps étaient les seuls survivants de la Guerre. L'Alpha mourait de minutes en minutes… Cachés dans la forêt, ils étaient en sécurité… Le Kitsune prenait la douleur des amants. L'Alpha mourait… Le Démon-renard restait collé à lui, ne le lâchant pas des yeux une seul seconde. Un dernier baiser et l'Alpha rendit son dernier souffle… Une minute plus tard, le cœur du Démon-renard se stoppa. Les deux âmes-sœurs devinrent poussières et se mêlèrent au vent… C'est alors que les chasseurs arrivèrent mais le Kitsune était déjà parti. Cependant une voix s'éleva dans les airs et prononça d'une voix claire :

« Un jour, les deux Démons-renard se retrouveront, la matriarche aura son Alpha… Les chasseurs devront se soumettre et accepter cette seule vérité : Le Démon-renard, mêlé à l'amour de son Alpha, sera la plus grande créature surnaturelle du monde et elle mènera à l'harmonie en sein du surnaturel. Chaque créature devra s'incliner devant la matriarche et la respecter. »

Les chasseurs ne revirent plus aucune créature surnaturelle… Mais la prophétie de la voix resta dans leur tête à jamais… Le Kitsune raconta son histoire et celle des Démons-renard à chaque métamorphe qu'il trouva sur son chemin. Cependant l'histoire se perdit mais les loups-garous Alpha savaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi mais chaque Alpha du monde avait l'histoire en tête dès leur naissance… L'amour que portait le seul et unique Démon-renard à cinq queues à son petit-frère et son amant ne fut jamais oublié des loups-garous et chacun d'entre eux savaient que le jour de la prophétie arriverait un jour… Ils l'espéraient tous… »

Une fois que Derek eut finit de raconter, il fit sur les visages de chacun des larmes couler. Chacun avait compris… Stiles et Corey étaient les Démons-renard de l'histoire… Stiles, la matriarche et Corey, le petit-frère chéri… Mason comprenait alors pourquoi il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Derek lui ne comprenait qu'une chose : Il était l'Alpha de Stiles, son seul et unique âme-sœur… Tout comme lui l'était pour Stiles… Les deux « frères » desserrèrent leur étreinte. Corey fonça vers Mason qui le réceptionna dans ses bras. Ils échangèrent un baiser et Stiles en fit de même avec Derek. Le reste de la meut regardait la scène attendrit. Scott pensa à Kira et imagina que c'était un de ses ancêtre le Kitsune de l'histoire et Lydia pensa à Parrish… Hayden et Liam se prirent la main, Malia ne savait pas quoi penser mais était heureuse pour son ex-petit-ami, Ethan et Danny étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre amoureux et heureux pour leurs amis. C'est alors que ça arriva…

Kira enlaça par derrière Scott, celui-ci se figea et souria pour enfin embrasser tendrement sa copine. Parrish se posta devant Lydia qui pleura de joie puis se jeta dans les bras de l'ancien adjoint. Malia se sentit seule quand une odeur qu'elle reconnu de suite emplissait ses narines. Elle s'élança retrouver Breaden qui se trouvait près de sa voiture juste à l'orée de la forêt. Tous les couples se séparèrent mais chacun savait qu'ils se retrouveraient dès le lendemain matin… Stiles et Derek restèrent plus longtemps pour enterrer le corps de Théo… Même avec tout ce qu'il avait fait, Stiles ne pouvait pas le laisser juste là sur le sol boueux d'une forêt. Après cette bonne chose de faite, Derek prit Stiles comme une princesse puis l'emmena dans son loft pour que celui-ci se repose. L'ancien humain s'endormi de suite après toutes ses émotions mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournés vers son petit-frère…

Celui-ci était avec Mason, dans sa chambre, là où tout avait commencé… Là où ils avaient fahit faire l'amour avant que Mason ne le morde… Corey était heureux, son amant avait l'air d'aller mieux… Mais celui-ci avait une drôle de manière de le regarder… En fait, il le regardait comme quand il était excité… OH MON DIEU ! Corey rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux…

« -Tu était tellement mignon avec tes trois queues de renard… Désolé Corey, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps… Avoua Mason

-… Mason, je… Comme ce matin, je suis prêt… Vas-y… C'est bon… Murmura Corey »

Sans attendre, Mason se jeta sur son amant, le balançant sans ménagement sur le lit. Le black mordait et léchait chaque morceau de peau qu'il avait à sa portée. Il marquait Corey comme sien. Il était un Alpha et Corey était sa propriété quoi qu'il arrive. Les vêtements rejoignirent très vite le sol, les gémissements emplirent la pièce, des doigts se firent pressés et pénétrèrent dans le corps de la chimère tandis que celle-ci ne pouvait que subir la torture. Mason le prépara doucement mais il ne tint pas longtemps avant de retirer ses doigts de l'antre étroite de son amant et d'entrer à l'intérieur avec une délicatesse sans pareil. Corey gémissa d'inconfort tandis que Mason ne bougeait plus. Un mouvement du bassin plus tard, le black commençait à donner des coups de reins. D'abord doucement puis tout s'enchaîna très vite. Les mouvements se firent plus violents, plus bestiaux, plus rapides… Corey hurlait tellement il ressentait du plaisir. Mason ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Jamais il n'avait ressentit tant d'excitation et pourtant il avait connu nombreux mecs avant Corey mais… Rien n'était comparable…

La chimère griffait le dos de Mason qui grognait de plaisir. Ses yeux devinrent rouge tandis que ceux de Corey devinrent bleus nuit. Les deux amants se transformèrent puis se mordirent à la jugulaire, se revendiquant l'un l'autre. La jouissance vint pendant la morsure. Mason se mit aux côtés de Corey qui s'était déjà endormi. Il rabattit la couverture sur leur deux corps puis s'endormir à son tour en serrant Corey dans ses bras. Aucun des deux amants ne vit leur morsure cicatriser toute seule, prouvant à chacun qu'ils s'appartenaient… Dehors, la lune répandait sa lumière chez les nombreux couples de Beacon Hills, berçant les créatures surnaturelles… La ville était calme pour une fois…

OWARI


End file.
